Wizwuz
Wizwuz is a Wiztastics Mixel. Description Wizwuz is the over-enthusiastic magician’s assistant in the Wiztastics traveling troupe. On stage, this goofy, six-legged character is constantly messing up, but it doesn’t matter because the wild antics are half the fun. Whether burping spells or hanging from the ceiling, Wizwuz simply loves to perform and is sure to have the audience laughing their heads off! Personality Wizwuz is the wild Wiztastic. He's an assistant, but his hyper, lovable, and playful personality makes him act very leaderly. Wizwuz loves all kinds of activities, from burping out magic to hanging off the ceiling to playing with his fellow Mixels. Wizwuz is a happy spirit, which is hard to change. Physical Appearance Wizwuz is mostly purple in color. He has a well-defined upper lip which has two eyes on top of it on either side of a purple rectangle that has two blue cat-like ears on it. His bottom lip is blue with a light grey bottom. His upper jaw has three downwards facing fangs, while his lower jaw has two spaced upwards facing buck teeth. His body is purple with a shell-like top and a black stripe that connects it to his head. He has six black pointed legs, each with a silver stripe in the middle. He has a silver tail with a thick purple section that has purple points and a blue rectangle on its base. At the end of it is a silver hook. Ability His tail hook lets him hang from objects. He also has magical burps that let out a cloud of magical essence. Biography Early life Little is known about Wizwuz's early life. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") During an advertisement for a Wiztastics' show, he grows confused when Magnifo forgets his lines and calmly leaves with him after he grows embarassed. During the show, he juggles Rainbow Cubits. While balancing one of them on his nose, one of Magnifo's wands launches into his mouth, causing him to choke for a while and forcing him to spit it out, knocking Magnifo in the head. While Magnifo performs a trick that causes the rafters to cave in and some other Mixels to land in a pyramid formation, he merely stands by, and continues to stand by when the pyramid falls on top of Magnifo. ("Murp Romp") When Glomp had a bad cold, he was one of the Mixels that tried to make him feel better. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Set Information Wizwuz was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41526 and contains 70 pieces. In-Booklet code Wizwuz's code in Calling All Mixels is HOCU8POCU8, which is HocusPocus when decoded. Trivia *His name is a pun on the word "Wizard" due to the name of the Mixels tribe he is in, the "Wiztastics". *His name is sometimes misspelled as "Wiswuz" * He is the only Wiztastic that doesn't have his name starting with "M". ** He is also the only Mixel whose name starts with "W". *He can create magical essence from his mouth, similar to the abilities of the Marvel villain Mysterio. **Like Flurr and Burnard, he can breathe/blow something out of his mouth, this being a magical blue burp. *So far, he has the least shown Mixes in cartoon form (Only one, and with Glurt). * He has the most pieces out of the Wiztastics. * He makes faces out of magic clouds to express his feelings. * He is the shortest of the Wiztastics. * He, Scorpi, and Boogly are so far the only insect-like Mixels. * He is the only Wiztastic to not have a power related to fire in Calling All Mixels. * He and Balk both have similar teeth, however, Wizwuz's teeth are more spaced out and are bigger. * He is the only Wiztastic not to wear any clothing. Instead, he sports a tail hook. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Murp Romp Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines **Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Remaining Members Category:Purple Category:Triangular Ears Category:Elemental breath Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Non jointed tails Category:More than two legs Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Bug like Mixels Category:Shortest mixels Category:Five Teeth Category:Six legs